Aloha Iris!
by AceAmir
Summary: A stroll through the forest leads to Iris discovering a strange ninetales unlike any she's ever seen. A one-shot prompted by discussion of the new Sun and Moon trailer.


**Obligatory Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan work set in the Pokemon universe. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and HAL Laboratories. Same goes for the official artwork I borrowed.

* * *

Well, this was definitely an unusual sight.

It was a beautiful spring day, and Iris and her axew were spending it exploring the forests south of Opelucid City. They had just climbed down from a rather tall oak tree when a gentle cry had caught her attention.

To her surprise, a ninetales was standing there, its luminous white coat a tell-tale sign that it was a shiny. However, that wasn't the only thing different about this ninetales—its eyes were an icy blue, and its fur was significantly wavier than a normal ninetales'. For some reason Iris found the creature unnerving, but the only type of pokemon that made her feel like that were ice types, and the thought of an ice type _ninetales_ was just plain silly!

"I didn't even know wild ninetales could be found in Unova," Iris said to the axew sitting on her shoulder.

"Axew," her partner replied, doing his best imitation of a shrug.

"Niiiiiiine…" The aspiring Dragon Master turned her attention back to the shiny fire type, whose eyes began to glow an eerie blue. The temperature dropped sharply, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind that brought with it snow and hail. The ninetales stepped forward, and with every footfall patches of snow and ice sprouted and expanded across the terrain. A different kind of chill ran up Iris' spine as the ice continued to spread, weaving across the ground in tendril-like strands that gradually thickened and merged with the others.

In mere moments, the spring-time forest gave way to an icy wasteland. The ninetales stood before her, barely visible in the blizzard, and offered a kind of coy smile to the now terrified trainer.

"For generations, your dragons have ruled the realms," said the ninetales. "It is only recently that my fairy brethren have begun to push back against your tyranny. And now, it falls to me to finish the job and usher this world into a new age. An age of ice and magic—the age of Ninetales!"

With a wave of her tails, the icy fox summoned an even greater blizzard, blasting Iris and knocking her to the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she took off running and screaming, determined to do everything she could to get away from the unholy combination of ice and fairy type. Each step grew heavier than the last, and it was with great horror that Iris finally realized that the reason for this was a thick coating of ice, starting from her toes, but gradually working up her legs and the rest of her body.

"Axew! Excadrill! Somebody, _help!"_ Iris' pleas went unanswered, the ice spreading to cover more and more of her body. It eventually reached her shoulders, and as it crawled up her neck the ninetales reappeared in front of her, content to watch her final moments. The last thing she could see or hear was the wicked beast's laughter as the magical ice washed over her face and—

Iris awoke screaming bloody murder, every part of her body shaking and trembling violently. Her continued screams caught the attention of her excadrill, who groggily emerged from his pokeball and stared at his terrified trainer.

"Excadr—?" he began to ask, but was cut off by the violet-haired dragon specialist wrapping her arms and legs around him in a vice-like grip.

"You are my only hope," she said with a seriousness as cold as her wintery nightmare. "If we _ever_ go to Alola, you are the only thing standing between me and oblivion. You realize this, right?"

Excadrill sighed. Ever since she'd found out that Alolan ninetales were both ice type _and_ fairy type, she'd been having the _same damn nightmare_ every single night. "Drill," he said grumpily, giving her a half-hearted pat on the back.

"Thank you Excadrill. I knew I could count on you."

"Cadrill," he replied, still a bit grumpy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well...that was a thing.

Not much to say here. Me and the other denziens of Space Battles were discussing the new trailer today, when it was pointed out a certain Dragon Master might not appreciate Alolan Ninetales' new typing. Twenty-thirty minutes later, and I had this written up.

So yeah...hope you enjoyed, and sorry it's not as polished as my normal stuff but if I don't put this up now the rest of the internet will have beat me to the punchline and run it into the ground (if it hasn't already).


End file.
